justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum talk:The best weapon setups
Deletion? On the contrary, people come here for help, this helps them. Also you deleted all my content -_- Speeddaemon (talk) 03:51, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hold on a minute User:Alpha Six, there s no need to delete the content of the article. If you want it to be deleted, just add the delete tag at the top of the page. Also, someone made an identical article called "Best Combo's" almost exactly 2 years ago. It was deleted later for the same reason. It's not that it would be a useless article, it's that different weapons were added to the game for a reason. Different people like different things. By definition, there can never be such a thing as the best weapon setup. It's all a matter of an opinion. As a wiki, this site is dedicated to facts, not opinions. However, we do have a category for this sort of articles: Category:Forums. The articles there are not to be considered as actual articles. They are basically talk pages and opinions. Just like Category:Blog posts. I'll restore the content and add it to the right category. GMRE (talk) 16:33, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Assault rifle vs Machine gun Could someone tell me the pros of using the assualt rifle, as far as I can see a fully upgraded machine gun is better at everything about the rifle except the fire rate. I don't think it even has more range either, If it does than it's only marginally. Speeddaemon (talk) 17:09, January 29, 2013 (UTC) The way I see it, the main difference is in the believability and realism *A machine gun (link to wikipedia) is in reality fed by an ammunition belt. This doesn't exist in the game. *An assault rifle type weapon is about 5 kg. This is a normal weight for a weapon that's meant to be carried. Older versons of large weapons, like rocket-launchers can be up to about 20 kg (+ the projectiles that would be carried by the aid (another guy)). How far do you think you could run with that? Or grapple in comfort? An average machine gun is about 15 kg + ammunition belts (carried by the aid), so it's also 20+ kg. Note that I'm not talking about heavy machine guns, like the Just Cause (1) mounted gun, which was based on the Browning M2. Those can be around 60 kg, + ammunition. *A machine gun is shaped so that it's not possible to use it while standing up. You could only aim from the hip. That's extremely inaccurate at relistic battle ranges and a total waste of the weapon. *A real machine gun has around 2 to 3 times the effective range of an assault rifle. Also twice the power. *This game has greatly decresed all the statistics of the machine gun. Of course some weapon manufacturers have made small light machine guns that could be aimed from the shoulder, but really those are completely pointless weapons that are no better than an assault rifle and only have the added inconvenience of the belt. No weapon type was developed in a single day. It has taken decades of warfare to develop them all. They all have specific purposes. This game just has a terrible version of the machine gun. I don't use it, because the above list is obvious to me. GMRE (talk) 18:09, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : You do get that JC2 is meant to be unrealistic right? I get your point, but I still find the machine gun better in terms of functionality, not judging on how real it is. Do you not use the grapple because it is also unrealistic? :P jkin. Speeddaemon (talk) 19:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hold on... This has just given me a brilliant idea! What if in JC3 you could use the grappler like a lasso or something, you could set a barrel on fire then quickly grapple lasso it to your enemies! if they don't get crushed by it then they will be killed by the blast :P It would work kind like grappling it towards you then letting it go behind you and then swinging your arm up like you are overarm bowling. Speeddaemon (talk) 19:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) This should definetly be deleted There's no setup that is the best; different people like to have different setups. Myself, I prefer a Machine Gun, a Submachine Gun and a Shotgun. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 16:52, January 30, 2013 (UTC))